The Inevitable
by TwilightsMoon15
Summary: Summary: It’s been years into the journey to find the jewels shards to complete the shikon no tama. The journey has finally ended….What will Kagome do now? She must choose between her world and the Sengoku Jidai. Who will InuYasha choose, Kagome or Kikyo?


)( OOC:waves: Hi! It's me, Nikki! WOO HOO ANOTHER INUYASHA FANFIC! This is one is by special request, for my friend Cati!

InuYasha: Feh….you idiot…how long will this one take now?

Me: SHUT UP!

Kagome: Be nice InuYasha.

InuYasha: Why? It's not like I give a shi….

Me:…..KAGOME!

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

InuYasha:face plant face plant face plant…..' ':. I….can't…feel…my…face.

Me: WHAHAHAHAHA!

Well um anyways enjoy the story! ;;)(

**Chapter One: It's over?**

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely certain it's over?" Asked Kaede taking the small jewel into her hands.

Kagome nodded and rubbed her hands together nervously. "Yes. The search is over." She sighed. '_Is it really though? What will I do?'_ Kagome thought hopelessly.

"Now that jewel is complete, I still have to find Kohaku." Sango said standing up.

"Yes, and I will follow." Miroku looked to his right hand where the cursed wind tunnel once remained, "It's a comfort to know Naraku is gone."

Kagome nodded. She looked around. _'Where's InuYasha?' _She thought puzzled.

InuYasha sat under the large Goshinboku tree and stared blankly out into the forest. He lowered his head and felt his chest. _'The wound is still there.' _He thought. Flashbacks of the final battle with Naraku replayed through his mind.

"_INUYASHA! RUN!" Kagome screamed. A large light had formed in the middle of the mountain top, shooting electric waves wherever it pleased._

_InuYasha blocked the attacks with the tetsusaiga. Naraku cackled as the light grew larger and larger. Kikyo was trapped in the crossfire as bait. If InuYasha were to make any fatal strike, he would end up killing Kikyo as well. InuYasha struggled, fighting off the light beams until he reached close enough to slice through the ball of spiritual energy. _

_Kagome was held back by Miroku. '_InuYasha, don't die…please!' _Her mind raced with he worst._

"_I-InuYasha…." Kikyo's voice was soft and stifled. _

Something next to InuYasha broke his train of thought. He cocked his head to see Kagome standing there, her eyes fixed on him curiously. He furrowed his eyes. _'What does she want?' _He thought bitterly.

"InuYasha, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"STOP BUGGING ME OK! I'M FINE, JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he yelled, turning his head the other way.

Kagome lowered her head in despair. _'InuYasha….what's the matter? Why won't you tell me? Is it because of Kikyo? InuYasha I just want to tell you how much I love you.'_ She took a step away from the Hanyou, and sighed putting her face into her hands.

InuYasha closed his eyes and continued the memory.

"_Kikyo…I-I" He stammered._

"_InuYasha, leave me. If you get any closer Naraku will….AHHHH!" She screamed in agony._

_InuYasha contorted his face. Anger had taken over his body, and drenched into his soul. He raised his tetsusaiga high into the air, and swung it down with might. The attack struck with Naraku's own energy causing him to explode into nothing but tiny pieces. Miroku removed the prayer beads from his hand and sucked up the remaining pieces of Naraku. _

"_INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice came once again._

_He did not turn to her. He held Kikyo in his arms. "Are you alright?"_

"_InuYasha……" Kagome whispered one last time before her eyes welled with tears._

_Kikyo looked up at InuYasha. "I must go now." She spoke as if nothing had occurred. She stood and turned to leave._

"_Wait, don't leave me Kikyo!" he called out._

_Kikyo shook her head and continued walking, until she disappeared into a fog with her shinidamchuu. InuYasha followed her into a dead sprint….but she was gone._

'_She's not dead…I know that.' _InuYasha thought putting a hand up to his chin. _'But who do I love more? Kagome or Kikyo. I just don't know anymore. I can't choose. I don't want to choose.'_ His thoughts once again were disturbed.

"InuYasha….I'm sorry. I'm not sure for what, but whatever I did I'm sorry." Said Kagome, her voice sincere and saddened. With that she walked away back to the village.

'_Who are kidding Kagome? InuYasha loves Kikyo. You need to go back to your own time! It's not worth it! JUST LEAVE!...but I can't. I can't leave him…I-I.'_ Her subconscious told her. It was true Kagome did not want to leave him. She needed to be around InuYasha everyday she was breathing. Kagome would not accept the idea of leaving, she could not bear it. Soft raindrops fell on her head as she trudged slowly onward. She would not believe that the journey was over. Her stomach pained for an answer….an answer that would not be found easily.

InuYasha opened his eyes to her sweet voice. However, it was too late for any rebuttal with her. He knew how much this was hurting Kagome, yet he did not acknowledge it. He would not lower himself to spill out his guts to Kagome. Even he didn't know why. The young Hanyou stood up and began to walk aimlessly deeper into the forest.

"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Shippou concerned when she trudged into the hut soaking wet.

"Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.

Kagome sat in the corner quietly and looked up. "Yes, Sango?"

"Did you find InuYasha?"

"Mm-Hm."

"Is that the reason, then?" Miroku asked.

"Never mind it now. He just needed some time to think…" _'About Kikyo that is.'_

Shippou jumped playfully into Kagome's lap, and snuggled slowly falling a sleep. Kagome looked down at the adoptive kitsune. _'If I do leave….what about Shippou? I can't think anymore…'_ Kagome leaned her head against the wall and closed her eye lids.

)(Ok I know, a little sad in the beginning, but it will get better! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Btw….R&R! )(


End file.
